Doodle Jump Wiki:Rules
This is a set of rules that must be followed by everyone on the wiki. Some rules are exclusive to staff members. General *You must be over 13 years old. If you are under 13, your account will be globally disabled, but you can make a new one. *No swearing. If a word is not a swear where you are from it is understandable, but otherwise bleep out other swear words with *s. You get one warning and then 1 week for minor things, and 5 for major swearing. *No spamming or vandalism on purpose. If you are a staff member, you will be demoted after a second offense. If you spam or vandalize, such as deleting a whole page, you have one warning and then you are blocked for a month. *Don't revert good edits. *No sexual harassment, racism, or any other inappropriate social conduct. You get one warning and then 1 week for minor things, and 5 for major swearing. *You can only have one account at once. If you want a new name, then rename your account. If you lost your password, make a new one. *Don't leave links on a page to the same page; it is very annoying. *Don't create a page if the content is already somewhere else. *Don't make Doodle Jump Wiki pages (pages whose names start with Doodle Jump Wiki:) *If you have an inappropriate username, it should be changed immediately. *Do not edit other people's userpages, unless they have been spammed or there is something inappropriate there. *Always sign talkpage comments, or use a wordbubble. Forum/Discussion Rules *Only people with over 30 total edits can participate in anything about wiki management. *Discussions on forums are closed automatically once three days have gone by and a decision has been made. **However, they can be reopened and restarted after a month if the issue has come up again or the decision is a bad one. *No fighting on the forums. *If you want to be promoted, ask on the forums. Uploading Photos and Videos *Don't upload photos or videos that are unrelated to the wiki unless they are for your userpage. *No inappropriate photos or videos. *If your upload's name has already been taken, rename it unless you are updating an old photo. Don't replace photos if they are good photos. Chat *Follow all above rules. *No being mean to other users. *No spamming on chat. *No door-spamming. This means if you go in chat and leave right away for no reason. *If you want to say something private, do a private message. *Don't overuse emoticons. *If you want your own emoticon added, talk to the admins. Promotion *In order to be a rollback, you must have at least 100 mainspace edits. *In order to be a chat moderator, you must have at least 200 mainspace edits, and you must be active on chat. *In order to be an administrator, you must have at least 600 mainspace edits. *In order to be a bureaucrat, you must have at least 1,250 mainspace edits, and you must have been promoted to admin first. The only time these rules can be broken is if there is an extreme need for staff members. There should always be at least 5 active staff members. Chat Mod Rules Only follow these rules if you are a chat moderator. *Follow all above rules. *Don't unnecessarily kick or ban users from chat. They must be breaking a rule on chat for this to happen. *Always give users a warning before banning or kicking people from chat. Admin and Bureaucrat Rules Only follow these rules if you are an admin or a bureaucrat. *Follow all above rules. *Don't promote just because of friendship. *Don't close discussions unnecessarily. They must be spam or vandalism, or be inactive for a while. *If a staff member hasn't logged in for 6 months, they can be demoted for a temporary time if needed.